Maps
Overview There are currently 21 types of arenas in the game as of now. Due to the game's beta status, everything might change... VERY SOON! Remember to keep up with this wiki's status, as new arenas and new cards can be updated regularly! Side note: There's only 19 arenas accessible to public, the other 2 are for tutorial exclusive ONLY! These maps are given to me by Robert Jakob, so feel free to pingspam him with thanks in discord! There're a couple of things to take note of- The "I'''" ''stands for the insertion point, which is where the troops come in from your opponent. The "O"' stands for output, which is where the mobs will go in an attempt to make you lose lives. The "B''"' is a special case, as most maps don't have it. As we all know, obstacles are random on a map, but on certain maps there will 100% be obstacles at the spot "B" 'is at. In simpler terms, it is just a guaranteed obstacle placement. Difficulty levels go as such, from easiest to hardest: TRIVAL , EASY , INTERMEDIATE , HARD , UNBEATABLE. Arena sizes go as such, from smallest to biggest: 6x9 , 7x10 , 8x12 , 9x13 Small Maps (6x9) Bridge This is a relatively easy map, as it is rather small and the classic among old players. After all, this was one of the originals! This map can be beaten using almost any strategy, but I personally suggest yolo'ing at the 1:30 mark. '' '''DIFFICULTY LEVEL : TRIVAL' ARENA SIZE: 6x9 SMALL ''' '''Diamaze Diamaze is a map that puts the insertion point on the bottom left and the output on the upper right. Very... Diamondish? Very creative devs, I congratulate you... Sarcasm aside, this maze is easy, and follows the "oldie classic" style. DIFFICULTY LEVEL : TRIVIAL ARENA SIZE: 6x9 SMALL Plains Looks like regular 'DIAMAZE,right? Wrong! Diamaze can contain various obstacles, but the amazing thing about plains is that NO OBSTACLES ARE ALLOWED TO SPAWN! This allows for some interesting strategies without adaptation to obstacles!'' '''DIFFICULTY LEVEL : EASY ARENA SIZE: 6x9 SMALL On-Line On-Line refers to online, which I think means you have to be always on your toes when playing '''TOWER DUEL'. This map tests your offensive skills and it is extremely difficult to even build up an acceptable defence here.'' DIFFICULTY LEVEL : VETERAN ARENA SIZE: 6x9 SMALL Abyss The abyss, the doom. Marines tremble at the sight of it, and Mech Tanks cry metal cogs when sent in... This map consists of 3 insertion points �� and a single output. Try to build from the output and slowly move towards the insertions, not the other way around. DIFFICULTY LEVEL : UNKNOWN ARENA SIZE: 6x9 SMALL Medium Maps (7x10) Double Gate Classic map, very similar to Symatra and Madgrounds, and typically defined as the "Signature Map" of '''TOWER DUEL '! This is an extremely versatile map, and while some would argue'' PLAINS ''is better than this, this is the most common map of 'em all!'' DIFFICULTY LEVEL : TRIVAL ARENA SIZE: 7x10 MEDIUM Madgrounds '' Madgrounds is another classic map, with the insertion point at the top and the output at the bottom. Very easy to build obstacles and this arena plays the usual ecopressure rushing gametype. Very similar to the SYMATRA arena.'' DIFFICULTY LEVEL : TRIVAL ARENA SIZE: 7x10 MEDIUM Symatra Symatra is another classic map, with the insertion point at the top and the output at the bottom. Very easy to build obstacles and this arena plays the usual ecopressure rushing gametype. Very similar to the 'MADGROUNDS' arena. DIFFICULTY LEVEL : TRIVAL ARENA SIZE: 7x10 MEDIUM Frontend This is hell for most people. Due to a minority of duelists not knowing about blocking, they panic and lose. However, the trick is to just block off all the entry points and you can treat this like a normal map! I mean, more doesn't mean better, does it? DIFFICULTY LEVEL : EASY ARENA SIZE: 7x10 MEDIUM Bermuda This map was made around the idea of "Bermuda's Triangle', which was essentially a triangle of death, killing anyone inside it. This map can be played using the same strategy as '''Snake's Home', but you should reduce the scale.'' DIFFICULTY LEVEL : INTERMEDIATE ARENA SIZE: 7x10 MEDIUM Centre Madness Centre Madness is a map that only allows for a relatively short maze, due to the blocks in between. Big "sections" of maze can be formed, but the secret here is...... Wait for it..... MARAUDERS! Joking, there's no secret, marauders can only jump over 1 tile ��! DIFFICULTY LEVEL : INTERMEDIATE ARENA SIZE: 7x10 MEDIUM Starfield Starfields are filled with asteroids, and this is no exception. With a single insertion point among the many outputs in an L-shape, the star field is deadly and flu of obstacles.... There shall be many exits, and the only way to beat it is to man ALL of them... DIFFICULTY LEVEL : INTERMEDIATE ARENA SIZE: 7x10 MEDIUM Bow This is of course, in a shape of a bow. I mean, the thingy that can do the pew pew pew, not the boring bowtie. Hmm, I'm actually sure that MaxxKing likes bowties..... Well, Forest Ring Games and their ideas certainly stump me.... DIFFICULTY LEVEL : HARD ARENA SIZE: 7x10 MEDIUM Crossed Pathway This is one of the few maps the contain non-random obstacles. Due to the squared formation of centre obstacles and the "X''" that the insertion/output points for, it is a very painful process to make the maze as long as possible without screwing up!'' DIFFICULTY LEVEL : HARD ARENA SIZE: 7x10 MEDIUM Big Maps (8x12) Facing Rocks The facing rocks. This map looks threatening at first but in truth it is really easy. Build in a horizontal 'S''' pattern and it would be able to loop between the middle gap. Just watch out..... For the most dangerous legendary of all..... THE MARAUDER!'' DIFFICULTY LEVEL : EASY ARENA SIZE: 8x12 BIG Big Battlefield Big Battlefield is an old classic, where the arena is big and you have to rely on the early few sneaks who get through, and a rock solid defence at the end. As it is practically impossible to beat a person on such a map, if you lost HP in the first few seconds, RIP your fans... DIFFICULTY LEVEL : INTERMEDIATE ARENA SIZE: 8x12 BIG Rome Ever hear the term, all roads lead to Rome? Well, this is what's happening in this scenario, where the different roads point towards east, but always end up in Rome, the apparent "Centre of the World"'' I mean, it is.... Or is it..... Well whatever the case, this map is quite tricky!'' DIFFICULTY LEVEL : INTERMEDIATE ARENA SIZE: 8x12 BIG Beam Platform This map is similar to 'Centre Madness, but you can place your towers in the middle! Smart Ice Towers and Oil Towers recommended. Since this can only go in a single directing, yolo and sing "ONE DIRECTIONNNN!"'' '''DIFFICULTY LEVEL : INTERMEDIATE ARENA SIZE: 8x12 BIG Huge Maps (9x13) Snake's home This map consists of 8 entrances at the perimeter and a single exit in the middle. A good strategy is to start from the middle and work your way out, like an expansion. However, watch out for sneaky jetpack marauders! If one gets through, you're screwed! DIFFICULTY LEVEL : INTERMEDIATE ARENA SIZE: 9x13 HUGE